The dream
by Hakuryuu have to marry Shuu
Summary: What happend when Kazune and Karin kiss? And when Kazune and Jin fight? This is the reality or Karin's dream? I'm soo sorry.


The Dream

_I'm soooo sorry if the story is in Italian, but I'm writing _

_a story in English and when is finish I show it to you._

_By karinxkazune4ever1234567_

_Capitolo 1: Come tutto cominciò..._

"_KARIN SVEGLIATI!" una voce familiare mi chiamò "DORMIGLIONA" E un ragazzo dai capelli biondo platino e gli occhi azzurro cielo entrò bruscamente:"Che c'è Kazune?" gli risposi tossendo "Stai bene?" "Non lo so cought" e Kazune si avvicinò al letto, mise la sua mano fredda sulla mia fronte e disse:" Cavolo! Hai la febbre. Aspetta qua, torno subito." corse via e un'attimo dopo tornò con una bacinella d'acqua e un panno:"Kazune vai a scuola, farai tardi." gli dissi "Spero che tu stia scherzando, non ti lascio qua da sola, soprattutto se stai male." mi disse mentre mi mise un panno inzuppato d'acqua sulla fronte. "Perchè ti preoccupi tanto per me? Noi due praticamente non ci sopportiamo." "Facile. Tu sei mia amica, e gli amici fanno di tutto per gli amici." mi disse con un sorriso, molto raro, ma quando sorrideva era il più bello che abbia mai visto. "Va bene" e mi addormentai. Feci uno strano sogno, dove un bambino con un cappello da coniglio bianco mi diceva:"Aiutami...aiutami a trovare i tre nobili dei e uno è più vicino di quanto pensi, a trovare..." "A trovare cosa?!" e quel bambino scomparse nell'ombra. A quel punto mi svegliai e mi alzai di colpo:"Che c'è Karin?" mi disse Kazune "Ho fatto uno strano sogno, c'era un bambino con i tuoi stessi capelli e un cappello a forma di coniglio bianco che mi diceva di trovare i tre nobili dei e uno è molto vicino, ma poi scomparve. Cosa vuol dire?" gli chiesi "Non pensavo fosse entranto in contatto con te così presto, prima ti volevo spiegare tutto." "Cosa? Cosa mi devi spiegare?" gli chiesi agitata "Vedi lui si chiama Suzune e viene dal futuro e-" a quel punto vidi lo stesso bambino nel mio sogno saltare addosso a Kazune "Che stà succed-" Non riuscì a finire la frase che iniziai a tossire sangue, ero terrorizzata di non sapere cosa stava succedendo. Quando Kazune vide il sangue, si preoccupò, mi prese in braccio e corremmo all'ospedale. Quando entrammo, Kazune si precipitò dall'infermiera e disse:" Che cosa ha lei?" L'infermiera mi osservò e disse:"Come si chiama la ragazza?" "Hanazono Karin" "Bene. Il dottore la visiterà, venite" Kazune mi guardò preoccupato e corse dal dottore che gli disse:" Quali sono i sintomi?" "Continua a tossire sangue e le brucia lo stomaco." Disse come se ne intendesse:"Questo è un caso grave, bisogna subito operare. Non sono molte le speranze di riuscita" Sentito questo, Kazune non ci credette e mi guardò mentre soffrivo e mi abbracciò:" Karin, devi farcela, fallo per tutti i nostri amici e per me e Suzune, non te l'ho detto, ma Suzune è nostro figlio. Devi farlo per lui e anche per me. Capito?" "Sì Kazune" e mi mise su un lettino così mi portarono in sala operatoria. Ero terrorizzata, se non c'e la facevo, non potevo più stare con i miei amici e con Suzune. Iniziò l'operazione, e mi addormentarono. Durò per sette ore e queste furono le più lunghe della mia vita. Kazune era più preoccupato di quanto pensassi. Quando il dottore uscì per andare a riferire a Kazune l'esito dell'operazione, praticamente lo pregò e sperava che l'operazione fosse andata bene e il dottore gli disse:"Signorino Kuyjo l'operazione è andata, fortunatamente, bene, ma la signorina Hanazono non deve fare sforzi eccessivi, o avrà un'altro attacco, e questa volta non saremo così fortunati." Sentita la notizia lui chiese:"Posso vederla?" "Mi dispiace, fino a domani non si sveglierà, le consiglio di tornare domani mattina intorno alle 8." "Va bene. Arrivederci" e si diresse a casa. Arrivato a casa, chiamò tutti a casa nostra e disse:"Ragazzi, vi ho chiamato perchè la vita di Karin è in grave pericolo." e così tutti dissero:"Cos'ha?! E quando possiamo vederla?!" "Ha tossito sangue, ma possiamo andare a vederla domani intorno alle 8." li disse ma Miyon lo interruppe:"Domani abbiamo scuola, ve lo ricordate?" "Allora stasera state qui a dormire e domani non andiamo a scuola, per andare a vedere Karin." "Va bene" Risposero in coro e si prepararono ad andare a dormire. La mattina dopo, vennero da me, ma io stavo dormendo. Quando mi svegliai, dopo circa 10 minuti che erano arrivati, vedi tutti attorno a me preoccupatissimi:"Ciao ragazzi, cosa ci fate qui? Non dovete essere a scuola?" Chiesi e l'attenzione di tutti si diresse verso di me:"KARIN!" mi dissero e mi abbracciarono. "Ragazzi posso parlare con Karin un'attimo in privato?" chiese Kazune:"Certo" e uscirono. "Che cosa mi è successo?" "Ti ricordi l'altro giorno? Quando per caso Micchi ci ha fatto baciare?" quando me lo disse io divenni rossa:"Sai che con tutte le mie trasformazioni, sono finito nei guai vero? Bè quando ci ha fatto baciare, quello che mi succede quando mi trasformo e svengo praticamente è passato a te. Io_

_posso trasformarmi senza problemi e tu invece collassi subito dopo." io lo guardai preoccupata:"Allora cosa devo fare?" "Devi fare il possibile per non trasformarti, se ci fosse un'altro attacco, potresti morire" ma disse l'ultima parola più preoccupato di quanto non lo fosse di già:"Perchè ti sei preoccupato tanto per me?" "Perchè tu sei molto importante per me." e detto questo uscì dalla stanza e entrarono gli altri. Pensai: io sono molto importante per Kazune?! Non ci voglio credere!. "Karin, quando torni a casa?" mi chiese Himeka "Credo domani pomeriggio" "Evvai! Allora ti faccio una torta!" "Grazie Himeka". Il dottore entrò e disse agli altri:"L'ora delle visite è terminata" "Ciao Hanazono-san. Ci vediamo domani." e se ne andarono. Tutta la notte continuai a pensare su quello che aveva detto Kazune e alla fine mi addormentai. La mattina il dottore mi esaminò e mi preparai per tornare a casa, mi fecero delle domande su come stavo, io risposi e chiamarono Kazune a venire a prendermi. Quando arrivò, lui mi prese in braccio, ma io gli dissi:" Ka-kazune guarda che riesco a camminare." "Non mi importa. Il dottore ha detto che non devi sforzarti" e a quel momento non parlai più. Arrivammo a casa, Kazune mi mise gù ed entrammo in casa:"KARIN!" e Himeka venne ad abbracciarmi. "Ti ho fatto la tua torta preferita, quella al cioccolato, panna e fragole" io la guardai con gli occhi illuminati e le dissi:"HIMEKA! Io ti adoro!" le dissi abbracciandola. Ci riunimmo al tavolo e mangiammo la torta chiaccherando. La sera andai a letto e Kazune entrò in camera mia per dirmi:"Cosa ci fai qua?" "Sono nel mio letto a cercare di prendere sonno." "E se hai un'altro attacco, chi ti aiuta?" "Senti arriva al punto" "Tu dormi con me" mi disse e io annuì mentre arrossivo. Entrammo in camera sua e ci infillammo sotto le coperte._

_Capitolo 2: La battaglia_

_Quando mi svegliai, circa intorno alle 2 di notte, vidi una forte luce che derivava da un anello. Andai a vedere e quando lo presi mi trasformai nel dio Apollo, con il mio gattino Shii che si era tramutato nell'arco di Apollo, come nella mitologia greca. Non so se dovevo essere spaventata o stupita. Con tutto quel potere, attirai l'attenzione del Quattrocchi che disse:"Ecco dove era finita la dea novellina: adesso prenderò il tuo potere." E mi sferrò un'attacco molto potente, ma fortunatamente, riuscì a svegliare Kazune, e quando mi vide disse:"Karin, quella è la mia trasformazione! NON LO FARE!" E io dissi:" SAGITTA SOLIS!" e con questo colpì in pieno Kirio:"Non male per essere la trasformazione di Kuyjo." disse ridendo leggermente "Lo hai voluto tu! EGO SUM DEUS!" "NOOOOO!" disse Kazune. Questa volta ci fù un'esplosione e quando aprì gli occhi mi vedi per terra, sempre con la trasormazione di Kazune, ma con il vestito mezzo strappato. Mi sentivo bene, non avevo malori o niente, ma vidi che Kazune era a terra, così corsi da lui:"Kazune apri gli occhi! Tutto questo è successo a causa mia, non dovevo prendere l'anello e neanche sferrare quegli attacchi. Se puoi perdonami" gli dissi piangendo "Ovvio che ti perdono Karin." mi disse così l'abbracciai e dissi:"Scusa Kazune." lui mi rispose abbracciandomi "Tranquilla. Quella trasformazione è perfino troppo potente per me, è normale perchè hai reagito a tutto quel potere, anche se sei riuscita a sopportarla. Adess- Aspetta! Ma stai bene vero?!" mi disse preoccupato "Sì." gli dissi "Ho capito. Tu adesso ti senti bene perchè hai assorbito un'pò di quel potere. Giusto?" "Credo di sì. Come faccio a tornare normale?" "Devi dire ' Ego Sum Deus' ma questa volta a bassa voce." così lo feci e tornai in pigiama. Quando tornai normale mi addormentai. Kazune mi mise dolcemente sul divano mentre guardava la tv. Quando mi svegliai, vidi Kazune dormire ed erano le 10 di mattina, ovviamente sabato:"Kazune svegliati che è mattina." gli dissi "Che ore sono Karin?" "Le 10. Ma Suzune cosa intendeva con i tre nobili dei?" "Mama! Io intendevo questo." e si trasformò in Cupido, ci consegnò degli anelli e ci disse:"Papa, tu sei il dio Urano, poi ce ne sono altri due, ma non so chi sono, ma credo che uno sia con due occhi diversi e uno è un idol." "Ma questi sono Jin e Micchi" "Sì". Proprio in quell'istante arrivarono Jin e Micchi:" JIN MICCHI!" Disse Suzune. "Jin, Micchi tenete" e Suzune gli consegnò gli anelli. "Adesso papa devi dire 'Potere del dio del cielo, Urano', tu Jin invece 'Potere del dio dell'oltretomba, Ade' e tu Micchi 'Potere del dio del mare, Nettuno'"_

"_Va bene" Risposero in coro. Così Kazune si trasformò nel dio Urano, aveva un mantello bianco, con dei pantaloni bianchi e una maglietta sempre bianca, Jin sempre con un mantello, ma nero, con sotto una specie di camicia nera e pantaloni neri e invece Micchi un mantello color blu mare con sotto dei pantaloni e una maglietta blu mare. Io li guardai sbalorditi e non ci capii più niente. "Mama, tieni il Chronos Clock e devi dire come sempre 'I am God'" "Va bene Suzune. I AM GOD!" E mi trasformai in una dea con un vestito rosa e un mantello rosso. Quando i ragazzi mi videro, Jin corse verso di me e mi abbracciò:"La mia dea è sempre più bella ogni giorno che passa!" "Jin ti conviene fare attenzione" "E perchè?" mi disse sempre abbracciandomi. "Stai per fare una brutta fine" gli disse Kazune arrabbiato "Non ho paura di Kuyjo. Si sa che lui non ti vuole proteggere, ma mi vuole solo battere." A quel punto tornai normale e andai in camera mia. No, no, no, no. Non è possibile. Lui non può aver detto la verità, io a Kazune importo, me lo ha anche detto in ospedale. Quando fui in camera mia, sentì dal piano di sotto un fracasso tremendo e sentì anche delle grida e oggetti rotti. Corsi alla ringhiera delle scale e vidi Jin per terra mezzo ucciso e Kazune che gli diceva:"Prova a dire di nuovo cose di questo genere e questa volta non ci andrò tanto leggero!" Micchi intanto teneva Kazune per evitare di ucciderlo sul serio:"Kuyjo perchè te la prendi tanto?! La metti sempre nei guai con questa storia degli dei. Se lei non ti avrebbe incontrato adesso non sarebbe nei guai! La colpa è tutta tua!" Sentito questo mi nascosi dietro al mobile e ascoltai: "A differenza di te, lei è molto importante per me e tu invece fai finta. Vuoi farmi ingelosire, ci provi tanto gusto?!" A quel punto Jin si alzò e disse:"Adesso è guerra aperta Kuyjo. Chi vince si prende il merito del perdente e avrà Karin tutta per lui." "Ci stò." Quando finirono di parlare, io ero tutta rossa in viso. Cosa volevano dire che sarò tutta di uno dei due?! A quel punto ci fù un'esplosione incredibile, guardai e vidi Jin e Kazune trasformati **(piccola nota: prima erano trasformati, ma dopo, quando Karin andò in camera sua, tornarono normali. Buona lettura) **ma questa volta erano più forti di prima e un bagliore li circondava: non sapevo se essere spaventata o imbarazzata. "Hanazono-san cosa ci fai qui?! Quei due stanno per distruggere tutto, potresti morire se resti qui!" mi disse Micchi "Ma... cosa vogliono fare?! Vogliono morire entrambi?!" gli dissi piangendo "Tranquilla non moriranno. Adesso vieni in camera e andiamo a svegliare Himeka. Dobbiamo immediatamente uscire da qui." Corsimo in camera di Himeka, ma lei non si svegliava "La prendo io" e la prese in braccio. Facemmo in tempo ad uscire dalla finestra quando ci fù l'espolosione. "NO! KAZUNE! JIN!" e corsi da loro. Vidi Kazune in fin di vita e Jin che gli disse:" Bene, a quanto pare la mia dea rimarrà mia." "Non te lo permetterò! Lei è mia!" e usò il suo potere più potente in assoluto. "KAZUNE!" purtroppo l'esplosione prese anche me e quando mi svegliai vidi che stavo perdendo molto sangue, ma riuscivo malapena a camminare. Quando arrivai davanti a loro dissi:" La smettete voi due?!" quando mi videro ferita, Jin disse a Kazune:"Guarda cosa hai combinato!" "NO. Kazune non ha fatto niente. Tu lo hai istigato e così siamo giunti a questo punto. Adesso ho paura di entrambi, non pensavo sareste arrivati a tanto! Vi do un'altra notizia, anzi né ho due brutte: la prima è che Himeka non si sveglia più e la seconda è che me ne vado da qua. Voglio vivere una vita normale e basta. Era questo che volevo!" e corsi via. Quando arrivai da Micchi e Himeka, dissi a Micchi:" Adesso tocca a te proteggere Himeka. Mi sono divertita con tutti voi, ma adesso me ne vado. Mi dispiace Micchi."_

_e lui mi disse:" Loro sai perchè lo hanno fatto?!" "No, ma adesso non voglio avvicinarmi a loro ho paura." "Loro hanno fatto così perchè tengono più a te che alla loro stessa vita. Adesso mi sa che dovrai scegliere, Kazune o Jin." "Posso chiederti un favore?" "Certo." "Dopo quando la smetteranno, puoi dire a Kazune che lo amo? Non voglio dirglielo, come ho detto, ho paura di loro due. Bè ci si vede Micchi. Io sarò da mia zia." e iniziai a correre finchè non arrivai a casa di mia zia._

_Capitolo 3:_

_Quando arrivai a casa di mia zia, vidi che non c'era nessuno e andai in camera a riposare. Intanto da Micchi, Kazune e Jin: "Kazune! Devo riferirti una cosa su Karin. Ed è molto importante." "Che succede?" "Karin mi ha detto di dirti che ti ama, ma adesso lei è scappata a casa di sua zia. Non credo che la vedrai di nuovo." Sentito questo corse da me senza pensarci due volte. Io stavo ancora dormendo, ma ad un tratto sentì caldo e quando aprì gli occhi ero circondata dal fuoco. Non potevo muovermi e iniziai a gridare, nella speranza che qualcuno mi avrebbe aiutato, ma niente. Allora è davvero la fine. Almeno sono felice di aver fatto sapere a Kazune che lo amo. Mamma...Papà... stò arrivando anch'io. E chiusi gli occhi. Quando Kazune arrivò davanti alla casa e la vide bruciare, entrò subito e gridò:"KARIN! DOVE SEI?!" Quando lo sentì, con il poco di voce che mi rimaneva, dissi:"Quà, Kazune" Lui, fortunamente, sentì e sfondò la porta, ma io ero svenuta per mancanza di ossigeno. Lui mi prese in braccio, mi portò fuori dalla casa e corse a casa sua. Arrivammo a casa e Jin e Micchi cercarono di farmi riprendere conoscienza, ma niente. Mi misero vicino ad Himeka sul prato. Lei si svegliò e mi vide svenuta e disse:"Cosa è successo a Karin?!" "Calmati Himeka. Lei era scappata ed andata a casa di sua zia, ma ci fù un incendio e Kazune la portò qua prima che morisse." le disse Micchi. Quando mi svegliai era notte fonda e Himeka si stava prendendo cura di me, e quando mi vide sveglia gridò:"KARIN! SEI VIVA!" e mi abbracciò "Ovvio che sono viva, anche se per un momento avevo pensato di non farcela. Dove sono gli altri?" le chiesi "Non lo so. Se ne sono andati circa mezz'ora fà" "Va bene. Quando tornano digli che sono andata al parco a farmi una passeggiata." "Ok." Mi diressi al parco e mi sedetti su una panchina a guardare il cielo. Da Himeka:_

"_Ragazzi siete tornati! Ho una buona notizia: Karin si è svegliata!" "E dov'è?!" Chiese Kazune "Al parco" "Grazie Himeka" e corse in direzione del parco. Quando arrivò mi vide su una panchina:"Karin!" Io mi voltai e lo vidi da lontano:"Ka...zu...ne" dissi nervosa, ma mi voltai subito dopo. "Karin! Sei viva! Avevo pensato il peggio." "Non la pensi più come Jin? Dimmi la verità: tu stai facendo tutto questo per battere Jin giusto?" "No, non lo farei mai." "Allora dimostramelo" E mi baciò. Adesso non ho più dubbi: io sono la persona più importante per lui e lui lo è per me. Quando finì di baciarmi, mi disse:"Mi dispiace molto, ma io non volevo che stessi con quel Kuga. Io ti amo, sei la mia vita, senza di te non potrei vivere."_

"_Kazune, tu sei il migliore e anch'io ti amo" gli dissi mentre lo abbracciavo:" Come è andata a finire con Jin? Lo hai battuto o ti ha battuto?" "Diciamo che non abbiamo ancora finito" disse ridendo nervosamente "OK!" e mi misi a ridere. Tornammo da Himeka, Micchi e Jin: quando Jin mi vide con Kazune, lo spinse via e mi disse:" Finalmente sei qua. Non sai quanto ero preoccupato" quando finì di parlare gli tirai un pugno forte in testa e li disse:"Che c'è mia dea?" "Non sono la tua dea! Al massimo di Kazune" lui ci rimase male "La...mia...dea...con...Kuyjo?" e svenne a terra. Tutti lo guardavamo stranamente male, e Kazune lo guardava con sguardo minaccioso:"Adesso lei è ufficialmente mia." e mi abbracciò. "Himeka, per quanto ho dormito di preciso?" le chiesi "Più di 10 ore." "Così tanto?! Scusate se vi ho fatto preoccupare tanto ragazzi" "Tranquilla." mi disse Micchi "Ah sì, domani non cominciamo una nuova scuola?" chiesi "Ehm... era proprio di questo di cui volevamo parlarti. Vedi Karin io andrò in una scuola solo maschile in Inghilterra, Nishikiori verrà con me e Kuga invece andrà a finire il suo terzo CD. Infine Himeka verrà con me e Nishikiori, ma in una scuola femminile. Mi dispiace Karin" mi disse Kazune:" State scherzando vero? Non può essere vero!" dissi. "Mi dispiace." disse Kazune e se ne andò. "No, questo è un sogno vero?!"._

Così mi svegliai:"Che sogno, sembrava così reale" mi dissi tra me e me "Sei sveglia Karin?" mi disse Kazune "Sì, adesso arrivo Kazu-kun". E sì, io e Kazu-kun stiamo insieme. "Kazu-kun ho fatto uno strano sogno, dove tu, Micchi, Jin e Himeka ve ne andavate in Inghilterra" "Ma sei matta?! Se ci dovessi andare, non ti lascerei qua da sola,ti pare?" mi disse sorridendo "Giusto" e mi diede un bacio. Questa è la fine.

THE END


End file.
